Information sharing between different parties, such as between different mobile devices, is an ever-growing need in modern computing. Information sharing between a user and a semi-trusted third party for “big data analysis” is also a growing need. Frequently, communication between mobile devices and third parties takes place through an online service provider. For example, a user of a mobile device may provide location information to a service provider in order to benefit from local traffic guidance, to keep track of children, or to help track stolen devices, for example.
These and other activities often entail provision of user data that allows their daily activities and information sources to be mined by a third party whether or not a user is aware of such third party use. For example, unscrupulous service providers may employ the collected data to increase spam based on user location. Moreover, criminals may obtain location-based data in real time to strike user homes while owners are away. As awareness of this vulnerability to data mining of user data grows, a demand for better protection of privacy and security associated with user data may increase. Although users are likely to continue to demand online convenience services, with tailored content and low cost, services that also protect privacy and security may attract more users.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.